


Feeling Foxy

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Prostitution, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: This makes zero sense, and I blame my Dollhouse binge and the fox mug I'm currently drinking tea from. I'm not happy with it and if I had time before bed then I would write something different but I don't >_<





	Feeling Foxy

**Author's Note:**

> This makes zero sense, and I blame my Dollhouse binge and the fox mug I'm currently drinking tea from. I'm not happy with it and if I had time before bed then I would write something different but I don't >_<

“5th floor costume room.” Yasui announces, bubbly as ever, as he hands back Taiga’s engagement card with the correct stamps in place. He takes his card as Yasui taps another few keys on his keyboard and his face lights up. “This one is pretty foxy.”

Taiga just rolls his eyes and leaves Yasui’s cubicle. It’s not fair that the admin staff find out the details of their engagements before they do. It doesn’t really matter of course, but it always makes Taiga blush when Yasui’s face lights up with some inside joke that Taiga isn’t yet privy to.

He holds out his card again when he arrives at the costume room. It’s all written down in numbers and letters, cataloguing codes Taiga assumes, so it’s a complete surprise what outfit has been assigned, or requested, when it’s handed to him. This one must be a request if Yasui had found it so interesting, Taiga thinks a little bitterly, and then he lets out a relieved sigh as he open the dress bag.

It’s not as bad as he was anticipating, the red and gold kimono he pulls out is a little short maybe, but that is hardly unexpected on this kind of engagement, the 5th floor always means this kind of engagement. Taiga doesn’t mind them too much, most of his clients are introverted and socially awkward, so most of the time sex is easier than conversation anyway. Besides, these engagements pay the most, and the sooner Taiga can be out of this place the better.

Taiga turns to leave but the costume staff calls him back. “This one comes with accessories.”

Taiga takes the bag that is handed to him and opens it, a collar with a chain, a little kinky he supposes, and then there’s a headband with orange fluffy ears attached, and Butt plug with a long, bushy orange tail. Foxy, he gets it now. This one is pretty foxy.


End file.
